What makes you different
by xStarOceanNelx
Summary: The usage of a song to tell a tale of NelxAlbel as a one shot Assassins are after Albel, and Nel must escort him to the Queen. Rated T to be safe


**Author notes:** So I was listening to this song and automatically thought of making a one shot with it when I looked up the lyrics. I did not want this idea to escape me so I pushed myself to work on it. I have changed it around at least once and now I think it is reasonable. I did not have any story line to it so I basically just came up with a story using the lyrics by looking at them and thinking of how they'd fit in within a situation.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Star Ocean or any of the characters in this fic unfortunately. And the song "_**What makes you different (makes you beautiful)**_belongs to _the backstreet boys._

_Italic for the persons thoughts_

_**Bold italic for the songs lyrics**_

A month after the war, the party had disbanded for some time in order for each party member to straightten out their lives from before the whole saving the universe crisis begun. Fayt and Sophia had gone back to Earth to sort out their belongings and get ready to possibly move in with their other comrades in space. Maria, Mirage and Cliff remained on the diplo with their own crew. Cliff wanted to stay away from the federation which were one of the very few things that made him tick.

However back on Elicoor, Nel was assigned a new mission the Queen had assigned specially for her. Mission "Protect Albel Nox from crazed airyglyphian assassins".

All she knew was that Albel was being stalked and there had been attempts of assassinating him by ex soldiers of Vox, who Albel was accused of killing. The soldiers believed Albel had betrayed his country and that killing their captain meant they could kill him. Nel sighed when she received this mission, knowing she would have to be alone with the arrogant and deadly man yet again.

She met up with him in the Kings Conference room. She had been told to assist Albel in the journey to the Queen in Aquios in hope that she may be able to help sort things out.

---------------------------------------------------

"Well well well, if it isn't Zelpher again" a familiar voice droned in Nel's ears.

He lifted his body from leaning against the stone castle wall and stood in front of her, bangs covering his face so all that could be seen was his trademark smirk.

"Nox" Nel simply replied as she bit her tongue and thought of many curses in her head.

"This should be interesting" He smirked, running a hand through his hair with his cold crimson eyes focused upon her.

Nel rolled her eyes and without a word turned around and walked out of the castle.

She was in a rush to leave Airy glyph and get their trek to Kirlsa over with before the sun decided to take a nap and the moon claimed the dark sky with its shimmering white glow. The pair killed off any monster in their way, taking two or three at each time on their own.

Albel finished tearing his victim's body into tiny shreds while using double slash and finishing it off with air slash causing the body to fly upwards into the air. His eyes then turned to a familiar red head.

She took on three of the executioners at once; shredding one to pieces with flying guillotine, tearing another at the speed of light using divine wrath and finishing the other one off gracefully by lunging herself at the enemy and slicing it in cross formation. The monster screamed in pain while she performed a double flip and landed on her feet beside in triumph.

_**You don't run with the crowd  
You go your own way**_

The moon could be seen creeping up slowly over the hills.

_**You don't play after dark**_

"We had best get to Kirsla quickly since we are at a disadvantage in the dark. We shall leave at the crack of dawn tomorrow." Nel commanded as she forced Albel to hurry in order to fit under her tight schedule. They stayed at the Kirlsa inn and slept for 6 hours until they had to get up once again and trek through their way to Arias.

--------------------------------------------------

Albel sat up groggily in bed. He had hardly been able to sleep last night due to his constant nightmares. He heard a voice call his name and he frowned, still half asleep, trying to hold back his desires of mauling the person who dared come into his room.

"Albel, we're leaving in 20 minutes" Nel whispered as she leaned over and looked him in the eye to check he was paying attention.

He looked up in awe as he noticed that she had stood in the perfect spot that made the suns rays reflect onto the window and onto her. Her hair was caught by the rays and multiple of shades of red were reflected off. Her amethyst eyes were also bright and shimmering which reminded Albel just how amazing they are even though he didn't want to admit it.

_**You light up my day**_

"Are to listening to me?" Nel queried as she tried to wake the man up from his dream like state.

"Bah I know" He retaliated, looking away from her gaze. He watched as she turned her back to him and looked outside the window, with one hand on her hip and another combing through her hair.

Her uniform was that of most crimson blades. A tight short sleeved top with golden rims and a small skirt with a slit down the side held together tightly by waist cincher so that their clothes did not move and distract them whilst fighting. Long fingerless gloves covered her arms in a similar pattern with golden designs. Then there were the long jet black boot that that ended just above her knees, showing off her thin but well toned legs. All the crimson blades looked the same in Albel's opinion, but no one was quite like Nel.

_**Got your own kind of style  
That sets you apart**_

The bright red hair, the deep amethyst eyes that showed passion and the feisty attitude were what set her apart. He didn't notice she had gone to the door ready to leave until she enquired what was wrong with him. Without receiving an answer, she huffed and walked out of the room, closing the door roughly behind her.

_**Baby, that's why you captured my heart**_

_  
_--------------------------------------------------

The pair had collected their belongings from the inn and made their way around town to collect a few needed supplies such as aqua berries, blueberries and the all needed blackberries for all magic users. Nel waited in line at the grocery stall while a bunch of women giggled at a rather amusing conversation they were having amongst themselves. They wore cream coloured dresses down to their ankles and wore their hair long and loose.

_**I know sometimes you feel like you don't fit in **_

Albel noticed Nel's annoyance at the group of women as they cast her some nasty looks and commented on what she was wearing. No one knew why she was so dedicated with her work to care about anything else. But Albel did

_**And this world doesn't know what you have within **_

She was quite a unique character he had noticed. According to him, all the other Aquarians were the same old scum only focusing on themselves, where strangely enough Nel was the total opposite to his amazement.  
_**When I look at you, I see something rare**_

_**A rose that can grow anywhere**_

"_**And there's no one I know that can compar**__e" _he whispered to himself as he watched Nel walk off to a new and clean stall that had just been set up further down the road.

_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you, shines through to me**_

Albel was so caught up in watching Nel that he did not notice an attack from behind.

A mysterious figure had swept from the shadow at the corner of the deserted house and slashed their knife deeply right across his back which instantly made blood pour out. He cried out in pain and went to cut the throat of the maggot who decided to mess with him only to find that they had already gotten away, like a ninja.

Nel heard his cry from far away and sprinted towards the attack that took place, dropping her newly bought supplies in the process. It all happened so quickly she didn't know whether Albel had killed the figure or not.

She soon noticed spots of blood dripping down onto the pavement and his face wince in pain. Even though it was a terribly poor attack, Nel knew that even the most experienced warriors can get caught out sometimes.

"Let me heal you" Nel whispered as she looked into his eyes, sensing his pain and anger at letting himself get this hurt from one measly swipe.

He stared back at her, meeting her eye contact.

_**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**_

"Or perhaps I should get my subordinates to do it" she queried knowing it was difficult to get one word out of him. She turned her back on him and started to walk, only to be grabbed by the wrist and swung back round to collide into his chest.  
"_**You're all I need**_" He whispered into her ear.  
_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**__  
_

She was astounded by this at first but soon realised she had better snap out of it since standing there, mouth hanging open, was not a pretty site.

His grasp loosened and she found herself able to walk behind him. Muttering a few words; she raised her hand up to where the wound was let the blue light gleam over it. In a matter of seconds the wound was completely gone and the light from her hands slowly faded away like his pain. He felt warm and quite content surprisingly even though he was out in the open and had just been attacked by one of many assassins._  
__**You got something so real  
You touched me so deep**_

"_And again the man doesn't even say thankyou! I might as well not bother using my energy to heal him, just stick a couple dozen berries on him and be over with it_" Nel fumed at the thought. She felt really unappreciated and this pissed her off.

"Would you rather I use berries next time then?" Nel enquired as she stood up with her arms crossed and glaring in his direction.

"Why" he asked coolly as he snapped back to his senses yet again.  
_**See material things  
Don't matter to me**_

"I get the impression a great warrior like you is ashamed of being healed in public by an Aquarian" Nel replied, eyes still set on the Glyphian who now stood before her.  
_**So come as you are**_  
"_**You've got nothing to prove" **_Albel simply stated being wise with words. He didn't want to let her work out anything. He would rather tell her.

_**You won me with all that you do**_

Nel had nothing to say to that. It was best to just disperse the conversation and focus on reaching Arias safely.

--------------------------------------------------

They reached Arias in one piece, taking on a few assassins who failed terribly at their job. They all seemed much weaker than the first but there was no complaining about that. Nel lead the way making Albel follow her around her home town like a lost puppy. They were to stay at the mansion with Clair for the night and then travel to Aquios the day after where Nel's dreaded mission would finally be over.

As they walked in, Nel was greeted with a warm hug by Clair who was delighted to see her best friend looking in particularly good condition despite the attacks they were caught up in and the endless hours of walking through extreme weather conditions. After a 10 minute chat with Clair, to Albel's relief, the young silver haired woman had to go attend a meeting with a few other crimson blades.

"Why do you take on such demanding missions when they deal with basic stuff" He questioned as Nel had begun to walk upstairs to her room. His voice made her halt suddenly and turn her head to face the man who had decided to say a word for a change.

_**And I wanna take this chance to say to you**_

"Because… I am just different" Nel replied calmly and proceeded walking, not wanting to see a smirk which she had anticipated.  
"_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful**_" He whispered, unsure if Nel heard him or not.

Nel had carried on walking until it dawned on her. Did the man who despises my country, mocks me and irritates me to no end just call her beautiful!?

She had come to a halt and Albel took advantage of this. He walked up the stairs behind her wondering if he would just end up with a slap round the face. He put his hand on her hand which rested onto of the banister causing her to gasp as the cold metal gauntlet sent chills up her spine. She turned her head to see his face.

_**What's there inside you, shines through to me **_

His face had that similar cold expression yet she could tell there was something different in his eyes, they were actually calming and sincere compared to his usual aggressive glare.

He saw her eyes full of confusion and she actually looked lost which was rare for such the confident and assured woman that she usually was.  
_**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**_

His body had a mind of its own and took over his actions, urging him to lift Nel's chin up with his thumb and index finger while the other hand was still placed upon hers on the banister. He leant forward, planting a soft kiss on the Aquarians lips. His lips lingered on hers for a while, lost of all thoughts and sense. She didn't respond and this made him wonder if he had done something he might regret later.

Nel's body would not register. She was completely shocked that her mind was not registering and she was utterly speechless. Her eyes had widened and she had lost all feeling in her body apart from a tingling sensation on her lips. She could barely stand up and felt as if her knees were going to give way right under her.  
_**You're all I need, **_

Albel pulled away with his eyes closed, expecting a slap round the face or screaming to deafen his ears. But there was nothing. He opened his eyes to see a rather crimson faced Nel stuck on the spot with her mouth slightly open and her knees knocking._**  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful**_

"Why me" He heard Nel's shaky voice as she finally came to terms with what had just happened.

Albel frowned and looked down, shaking his head. Even he was not entirely sure, but he knew there was something.  
_**You don't know how you touched my life**_   
_**Oh in so many ways I just can't describe  
**_"_**You taught me what love is supposed to be**_" Albel cringed using that one word that was seemly forbidden in his case. But he knew Nel had always treated him well. She healed him constantly, accepted who he was, no questions asked. She had put aside the past of when it was Airyglyph vs. Aquaria where he slaughtered her fellow comrades and she put up with his constant name calling of maggot, worm and fool.

No one else would have tolerated with such a being and Nel understood this which was probably why she did not totally lose her cool with him. _**  
You saw the little things that make you beautiful to me **_  
_**What makes you different, makes you beautiful  
What's there inside you, shines through to me**_

Once against he made Nel speechless, twice in one day must be a record!

Oddly enough he saw something in her eyes he had never once seen.

She looked as if she was somewhat happy deep down under the pile of confusion that welled up in her amethyst eyes.  
_**In your eyes I see, all the love I'll ever need**_

"Nel!" a voice called out from downstairs causing the pair to jump. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and soon saw that the voice belonged to Clair who looked a little confused.

"You're looking rather flushed Nel, you must have caught another cold from your journey at Airyglyph" Clair sighed as she checked Nel's temperature which was rising.

"N…No its not that" replied a stammering Nel who turned even redder when she saw Albel still standing there watching her.

"Well you had best go rest up anyway Nel, long journey tomorrow" Clair ordered giving her friend a quick hug and wishing her good luck incase she didn't see her tomorrow before she left. She smiled at Albel as she walked past the dazed man and back down the stairs, leaving him wondering why she gave him such a look.

"We leave at 6am sharp" Nel choked as she turned round and walked to her room with such a speed in order to avoid another confrontation.

He sighed as he watched her bedroom door closed, and went to find his own._**  
You're all I need,  
What makes you different, makes you beautiful to me**_

_**  
**_--------------------------------------------------

Time had flown by and the pair had only earned a few winks of sleep.

It was 5:50 am and they were getting themselves prepared in order to get to Aquios safely without any assassins on their tail. Albel had gone downstairs to ask what was taking them so long when he saw Nel putting the rest of her armor on. She put her head through the armor plate which fit snugly on her chest. She then tied adjusted her daggers that hung behind her and combed her hair as the finishing touch. Even though she would get bloody and dirty from battles, she still had an image to keep._**  
Everything you do is beautiful**_

She turned around to see Albel staring at her. She knew he had been there for some time but he was of no threat to her anymore, and she simply brushed it off. He looked at her face to see a soft expression and his heart warmed when she gave him a genuine smile as she walked over to him.

_**Love you give shines right through me**_

"Let's go" she stated and with that they both walked out of the mansion and into the irisa fields. They came across their first attack of the day and Nel cast a powerful lighting bolt on it. The figure screamed as its body was burning and letting off puffs of smoke.

_**Everything you do is beautiful**_

"You monster!" it screamed as it managed to barely survive after the electric shocks.

Before Nel could curse and fry him to crisp with a fire bolt, Albel moved swiftly and beheaded the villain in such a speed. He laughed wickedly and swept his bangs out of his face. His laugh faded away into complete silence. A small smile crept across his lips and his mouth opened to speak._**  
"Oh, you're beautiful to me"**_


End file.
